


31 minutė

by ENORCA



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Lietuvių
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENORCA/pseuds/ENORCA
Summary: Abu susitinka po įvykių Raganaroke, Strange'o Sanctume. ~2000 žodžių. Nelabai grafinis, bet vis tiek uždėjau mature.





	31 minutė

Jiedu žiūrėjo vienas į kitą. 

Viename krėsle Lokis, ledo milžinas iš Jotuheimo, Asgardo pilietis ir princas, kol kas pirmas paveldėjimo eilėje. 

Kitame Stivenas Streindžas, tiesiog žmogus iš Filadelfijos, galingiausias Žemės burtininkas ir jos sergetėjos, kol kas tiesiog labai susidomėjes Lokiu.

\- Tai arbatos negersi, - Stivenas dar sykį pasitikslino.

Už jo nugaros Erinathiono nuaustas apsiaustas judėjo tarsi pats turėtų nuosavą protą ir krašteliu vaizdavo arbatos pilstymo judesį. Lokis buvo spėjęs pastebėti, kad Stivenas naudojosi artefaktu leivitacijai, kai pats buvo pakankamai stiprus ir galėjo puikiai skraidyti. Na, bet Lokis irgi kasdien nesinaudojo visomis savo galiomis, taip būtų buvę tiesiog neįdomu. 

Apgavysčių ir triukų dievas sukryžiavo rankas prieš krūtinę:

\- Aš kritau trisdešimt minučių, - atsakė piktai.

Bet nepyko. 

Iš tiesų supykdyti Loki nebuvo taip lengva. Suerzinti, įskaudinti, nustebinti, ar apgauti - taip, bet tik ne supykdyti. Juk pyktis reiškė tik tiek, kad buvai bejėgis pakeisti kitų elgesį neatitinkantį tavo paties taisykles ir principus. O Lokis visuomet pasiekdavo, kad kiti elgtųsi pagal jo planus.

\- Taip, iš tiesų neįtikėtina, kad pats iš ten neišsikrapštei, juk tu ten kažkoks dievas, ar ne? - Stivenas kaip visada kalbėjo greitai ir sakinio pabaigoje šiek tiek prisimerkė.

Žiūrėjimo varžybos tęsėsi toliau. 

Kai pirmą kartą Lokis pamatė Stiveną, tai šis nepasirodė jam išskirtinesnis, nei bet kuris kitas Midgardo gyventojas, gal nebent su didesnėm ambicijom prisiliesti prie magijos. Lokis daug tokių matė, daugybės jų buvo garbintas ir daugybė jam buvo nusibodę greičiau, nei spėjo pasibaigti jų trumpi mirtingi gyvenimai. Bet Stivenas buvo kitoks. Ir ne todėl, kad leido laiką su tais arogantiškais niekam nereikalingais Keršytojais. Ne. Ant jo kaklo kalbėjo Agamotto akis. Stivenas apskritai neturėjo likti gyvas prisilietęs prie tokios galios. Net ir pats Lokis, vien sėdėdamas šalia akies, jautė kaip jo galia blanko prieš Agamotto, tarsi akis žiūrėtų į ledo milžiną ir matytų kiaurai visas jo paslaptis, apgaules ir iliuzijas. Lokis galėjo tik spėlioti kiek maginės energijos Stivenas buvo sukaupęs joje ir ar bent kažkiek nutuokė ką nešiojo ant krūtinės.

Tuom jiedu buvo labai panašūs - nuo abiejų aukštesniais save laikę asmenys saugojo neva pavojingą informaciją.

\- Juk tu žinai, kas aš, - tęsė Lokis.

Stivenas puikiai žinojo, bet senos arogancijos įpročiai lengvai nedingo. Tai nebuvo nei pirmas, nei dešimtas jų susitikimas. Daugybė kartų Lokis lankėsi Stiveno namuose, daugybė kartų jie kartu sukurdavo laiko ir erdvės kišenes ir mainydavosi magiškomis žiniomis, bei atradimais. Stivenas turėjo kitiems žmonėms labai retą savybę - mirtiną užsispyrimą. Ar ne tuom jis ir nugalėjo Dormammu? Midgardietis galėjo kiek nori pudrinti smegenis Lokiui apie tai, kad nugalėjo atnešdamas laiko tėkmės matmenį per Agamotto akį, bet Lokis geriau žinojo, kad laikas yra niekis be proto jame. Amžinybės didybė ir kasdienybės menkystės egzistavo tik esant jas galinčiai suvokti sąmonei. Ir Stivenui pavyko tą padaryti. Ne tik išgyventi, bet ir neišprotėti.

Lokis net nežinojo ar jam būtų pavykę. Tiek asgardiečiai, tiek ledo milžinai galėjo gyventi labai ilgai. Labai labai ilgai. Midgardiečių suvokimu praktiškai amžinai. Bet Stivenas turėjo Agamotto akį ir užsispyrimą mokytis iki galo. Lokis turėjo talentą magijai ir smalsumą pažiūrėti kas gale būtų.

\- Esi susireikšminęs savimyla ir manipuliatorius, kuris jau vieną sykį vos nepražudė Žemės, o dabar drįsta grįžti ir vėl rodyti savo veidą, - kalbėjo Stivenas. Jo apsiaustas patapšnojo savo šeiminiką per skruostą, tarsi guostų ir ramintų.

\- Aš? - Lokis demonstratyviai vaizdavo įsižeidusį. 

\- Savo gražų tobulą veidą, - pridūrė Stivenas.

Tik jiems susipažinus Lokis iš karto pastebėjo, kad Stivenas kitaip į jį žiūrėjo, nei į kitus devynių Ygdrasilio plotmių gyventojus. Nuo pat pradžių Lokis jautė, kad Stiveną jis domino daugiau, nei tiesiog galimas mokytojas ar mokinys. Žinoma Lokis juk galėjo bet ką priversti jį įsimylėti, ką ten, tiesiog pamesti galvą. Kartais tai nutikdavo jam net nieko nesistengiant, suveikdavo tiesiog Asgardo dieviškumas ir turtai.

Bet Stiveno potraukyje buvo kažkas daugiau, kažkoks kitoks motyvas. Lokis tik spėjo, kad būtent dėl to Stivenas ir bendravo su savo Levitacijos apsiaustu it sąmoningu daiktu, apsimesdamas, kad nesupranta, jog drabužis tik atkartoja savo šeimininko minčių impulsus. Būtent dėl to Stivenas galėjo tūkstančius kartų būti nužudytas Dormammu, galbūt netgi tai, dėl ko Agomotto akis, kabėdama jam ant krūtinės, nemenkino jo paties ir neįžvelgė jame nieko, ką kiti būtų norėję nuslėpti.

\- Taip, aš drįstu grįžti, - Lokis surimtėjo.

Sakaare viskas buvo kitaip. Nuo pirmos akimirkos, kai tik Lokis ten nusileido ir išgirdo klausimą jis kovotojas ar maistas.

\- Ugh, - Lokis net nusipurtė nuo prisiminimo apie Halką ir vaizdinių, ką jis turėjo veikti, kad ten išgyventų. Vakarėliai, puošnūs drabužiai ir kovos pramogoms slėpė tenykštę menkystę ir purvą, o Stivenas, nors sėdėdavo tarp niekam nereikalingų senienų ir dulkių, slėpė didybę, kuri Lokiui buvo gerokai artimesnė.

\- Nebepatinka mano pagyros? - dabar jau Stivenas apsimetė įsižeidęs. Iš pradžių jis retai ir atsargiai numesdavo vieną ar kitą užuominą Lokiui. Mažytes neįsimintinas frazes, daugiau tik tam, kad pats sumažintų vidinį spaudimą, nei kažko tikėdamasis. Juk jis buvo tik žmogus, o Lokis Dievas, jam magija buvo gyvenimo būdas ir jo aplinka, tekėjo jo gyslomis. Stivenui magija buvo tik studijų objektas, nesvarbu kiek arti jis būtų prie jos priartėjęs, galutinai jos dalimi niekada netapęs.

Streindžas nusišypsojo prisimindamas kaip tie pavieniai išsprūdimai kartais peraugdavo į visai ilgus ir išsamius jo pasakojimus apie tai, koks Lokis buvo gražus, protingas ir nuostabus. Tik vieno Stivenas niekada atvirai nepasakydavo - kaip jis troško, kad tarp jų būtų kažkas daugiau. 

Apsiaustas supleveno ir sukrito taip, tarsi būtų paprastas drabužis.

\- O, priešingai, norėčiau jų dar daugiau išgirsti. Jos visuomet būna... turbūt maloniausia mūsų interakcijų dalis, - Lokio balsas buvo švelnus ir kalbėdamas šiuos dalykus jis pasitaisė plaukus už ausies.

Stivenas sėdėjo abstulbęs. Maloniausia dalis?

\- Netgi sakyčiau, kad pasiilgau jų toje užkampio skylėje, kurią kažkas pagerbė pavadindamas planeta, - tęsė melų ir apgavysčių Dievas.

Stivenas porą kartų pamėgino prasižioti ir ką nors pasakyti, bet jokie žodžiai neatėjo nei į galvą, nei ant liežuvio.

Lokis atsistojo iš savo krėslo. Jis vilkėjo juodą kostiumą, savo įprastą Midgardo maskuotę. Akimirką Stivenas tikėjosi, kad asgardietis mostels ranka ir žalios šviesos pliūpsnyje persimainys į savo ekstravagantiškas regalijas. Bet nieko panašaus nebuvo. Lokis nesimaivė. Kad ir kiek tai buvo jam įmanoma.

\- Ar katė prarijo tavo liežuvį, Streindžai? - tą sakydamas Lokis priėjo prie Stiveno ir lengvai krestelėjoj jam ant kelių.

\- Ką tu darai? - Stivenui buvo sunku susikaupti. Jis tiek kartų įsivaizduodavo kažką panašaus, bet niekada nedrįsdavo apie tai svajoti. 

Lokis buvo sunkesnis, nei Stivenas būtų galėjęs tikėtis. Dievas kvepėjo šilta mediena ir šienu, sumišusiu su gerai išdirbtos odos ir sandalmedžio pėdsaku.

Levitacijos apsiaustas atgijo ir jo krašteliai atsargiai prisglaudė prie Lokio skruostų, tarsi ir jis norėtų patikrinti ar čia ne miražas.

\- Cha, šitas skuduras švelnesnis, nei galėjo pasirodyti, - Lokis jo nestūmė šalin, priešingai, paglostė raudoną audinį, pirštais sekė besikeičiančią ir nenuspėjama jo audimo liniją.

Pajutęs padrąsinimą iš apsiausto Stivenas išdrįso ir pats paliesti Lokį. Atsargiai, naudodamasis savo plaštakos nugarine puse, nes jam pačiam rodėsi, kad po avarijos jo delnai visam laikui liko per grubūs. Lokio oda buvo švelni, švelnesnė, nei bet kurio kito kada nors Stiveno liesto žmogaus. Bet buvo dar kažkas, kažkas kas Stiveno kūnu nuvilnydavo liečiantis tik prie pačių galingiausių artefaktų ir stipriausios magijos.

Lokis užsimerkė ir suėmė Stiveno delną. Agomotto akis buvo labai arti, per daug arti, ir Lokis akimirką buvo išsigandęs, kad padarė klaidą. Bet tuo pat metu šalia buvo ir Stivenas, su savo magija, kurios visiškai nesuprato ir, kvailys, nemokėjo valdyti. Jis ieškojo knygose ir istorijoje to, ką Lokis jam galėjo parodyti tiesiogiai ir pirmą kartą gyvenime kažkam norėjo parodyti, kažkas buvo to vertas ir galėjo suprasti.

\- Panašu, kad mano kūno artumas visiškai atėmė iš tavęs kalbėjimo dovaną, Streindžai. Tikėjausi tavo būsiant atspares-

Bet Lokis nespėjo pabaigti, nes Stiveno lūpos į jį tiesiog įsisiurbė. Skubotai, grubiai, bet taip pat ir labai drąsiai. Liežuvis įsibrovė asgardiečiui net nespėjus paprieštarauti. Bučinys buvo šlapias ir bet kuriuo kitu atveju Lokis būtų juokęsis iš tokio, tokio megėjiškumo, negalinčio prilygti jam nei patirtimi, nei elegancija. Bet čia buvo Stivenas ir jo bučinys buvo toks pats, kaip jo magija.

\- Ei, - ištarė Lokis nutaikęs akimirką šiek tiek atsitraukti nuo žemės mago, - jei planuoji mane suvalgyti, tai norėčiau, kad įsitaisytume kur patogiau.

Stivenas jau taip buvo įraudęs nuo netikėtumo ir bučinio, bet dabar išraudo artima savo apsiaustui spalva. 

Nežymus ir lengvas magijos virptelėjimas ir jie jau buvo Stiveno miegamajame. Buvo neįtikėtina iki kokio lygio Stivenas buvo spėjęs nugludinti ir ištobulinti tokius paprastus kerus, kaip artima teleportacija.

Lokis nespėjo daug pamatyti, bet spėjo pasijusti tarsi jis būtų atsidūręs vėl Asgarde. Čia nebuvo nei pigaus plastiko, nei trumpalaikių niekučių, kuriais taip žavėjosi likę midgardiečiai. Viskas čia buvo prisikaupę magijos dėl saugomų artefaktų, rodėsi galėjai ją užuosti, paliesti liežuviu tą jaudinantį ir tiprdantį jausmą. Melų dievas prisiminė, kaip Stivenas savo namus vadindavo Sanctum Sanctorum. Švenčiausi iš Švenčiausių. Lokis visuomet norėjo turėti savo šventyklą.

Tarp Lokio ir Stiveno įlindo Levitacijos apsiaustas ir ėmė raginti Lokį atsigulti ant lovos.

\- Kaip tu kartais užpisi, - Stivenas bandė nustumti savo apsiaustą šonan.

\- Norėčiau patikinti, kad šiuo klausimu savo ištverme tave aplenkčiau visada, - Lokis nusišypsojo, nes iš tiesų buvo žavu, kaip Stivenas kalbėjosi su savimi per savo apsiaustą. 

Iškėlęs rankas virš galvos asgardietis krito atbulas ant lovos, bet levitacijos apsiaustas spėjo palįsti po melų dievu ir Stivenas vos spėjo paskui.

\- Išdykėlis, - Lokis pasakė apsiaustui ir pagaliau pasinaudojo savo paties magija. Jo drabužiai nudegė į niekį žalia šalta liepsna, palikdami jį visiškai nuogą. Dramblio kaulo baltumo oda kontrastavo su sodriu raudoniu ir Stivenas suprato, kad Visatoje buvo dar daugybė dalykų, kuriuos jis turėjo geriau pažinti.

\- Ar jau baigei rodyti triukus? - Streindžas nekantravo paimti Lokį čia ir dabar.

\- Tik vieną, paskutinį,- Lokis sukuždėjo Stivenui prie pat ausies. Nebėra senojo Asgardo, nebėra Odino, nebėra prasmės apsimetinėti tuom, kuom Lokis niekada nebuvo. Tuo labiau prie Stiveno.

Triukų, melų ir apgavysčių dievas Lokis nusibraukė delnais veidą ir plaukus. Po jo rankomis oda persimainė ir po visą kūną nusklido skaisčiai mėlyna, iškilo į randus panašios linijos, tik nepalyginamai grakštesnės ir taisyklingesnės. Vieną akimirką jis žiūrėjo į Stiveną sodraus smaragdo akimis, o po vieno mirksnio jau skaistaus kraujo raudonio. Išaugo du ragai, tokie, kokius tik imituodavo jo šalmas iš kurio juokdavosi Keršytojai. Dabar po Stivenu gulėjo Lokis, ledo milžinias, grynas magijos gaivalas. Ir šiame būvyje jis nepalyginamai geriau jautė, kad Stivenas tikrai nebuvo tiesiog paprastas burtininkas, dabar Lokiui nebereikėjo bijoti Agamotto akies. Ji užsimerkė.

\- Parodžiau tau savo, dabar tu parodyk savo - tą pasakęs suėmė Stiveną už sprando viena ranka, o kita apglėbė midgardietį per liemenį taip prisispausdamas, kad net Levitacijos apsiaustas būtų didžiavęsis.

Stiveno drabužiai dingo taip pat lengvai, kaip ir Lokio, tik jo magija nebuvo tokia organiška, tokia chaotiška. Oranžinių geometrinių figūrų raštai sukosi ir diskais susisluoksniavo aplink Stiveno rankas, vienas po kito, it skydai apsupo juos abu.

\- Palik juos, jie labai gražūs - išmurkė Lokis. Jis mėgo grožį ir dabar, stebėti kaip jo žalia ir šalta magija šoko tarp Stiveno ugninių žiežirbų buvo neįtikėtinai gražu.

\- Tu turi ragus, - Stivenas rodėsi labiau susidomėjęs žemiškesniais dalykais.

\- O tu labai pastabus, tiesa? - Lokis vėl nusišypsojo savo milijono verta šypsena, bet dabar ji atrodė visiškai kitokia. Tas pats veidas, tas pats žmogus, dievas, priminė sau Stivenas, ta pati šypsena, bet kitokia. Su mažiau melo, mažiau apgaulės.

Žemės burtininkas atsargiai prisilietė prie vieno iš Lokio ragų, jis nebuvo šaltas, tiesą sakant pats Lokis nebuvo šaltas, tik jo iškvepiamas oras. 

Dabar jau Lokis įsisiurbė į Stiveno lūpas, tarsi nuplikydamas jas lediniu šalčiu. Bet greitai Stivenas suprato, kad tai buvo magija, gryna magija, kurią jis nekantravo ištyrinėti šiuo nauju būdu. Nejučiomis Streidžas tvirtai sugniaužė pirštus aplink Lokio ragą ir buvo apdovanotas pasitenkinimo dejone.

Ilgos melsvos kojos apsivijo Stiveną, kviesdamos ir žadėdamos malonumą. Ledo milžinas atsitraukė nuo midgardiečio lūpų, kurios jau buo spėjusios priprasti ir norėjo dar, daug daugiau. Įsipatogindamas po Stivenu Lokis nusijuokė:

\- Jeigu susikauptum nuo trivialių ir čia visiškai nereikšmingų smulkmenų, tai galėtume tęsti. Aš visgi neturiu visos dienos.

Dabar jau šyptelėjo Stivenas.

\- Ach, tu klysti, su manimi tu turi visą amžinybę.


End file.
